Changes
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: It's my alternative ending for the episode "Penelope". and more check it out


Alternative ending to 3x09 "Penelope".

By PenelopeMorgan

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS

"That couch right there is going to be my best friend, until we found this guy. Now leave it alone."

"Ok"

She goes to her bedroom, before she gets in she turns around and faces Derek.

"But if your thinking of trying to take advantage of me let me call my doctor so she can revive me afterwards."

The both laugh at that.

"Hey silly girl."

"I love you, you know that right."

"I love you too."

"Go to bed."

She went to bed and he went to sleep on her couch.

After Battle was shot he got her back home staying for the night on her couch but when she wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare she calls Derek to her.

"Derek?"

He comes into the room and takes her in his arms. Kissing the top of her head.

"Hey baby, sshh, calm down it was just a dream. You're safe."

"It felt so real." She said her voice still shaky.

"Sshh, I'm here. Just try to get back to sleep."

He got of the bed and wanted to make his way back to the couch.

"Derek, would you hold me?"

"You sure?"

"I'd feel safer if you'd hold me trough my sleep."

"Alright baby girl."

He got on the bed lying down next to her and put an arm around her waist, careful not to put pressure on the wound. Penelope fell asleep not long after it with a smile on her face. Derek on the other hand was trying to get his body not responding to Garcia's, or he'd need a cold shower. He did manage to fall asleep after looking at her, making sure she wasn't having nightmares. The next morning Garcia wakes up after a peaceful sleep. She felt Derek's arm still around her. She smiled at that. But that wasn't the only thing she felt, her legs were intertwined with Derek's. She tries to get up without waking him. Going to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. The coffee was almost ready when Morgan stepped into the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be resting baby girl, not making breakfast."

"Derek, you scared me, it's the least I can do for you while you're staying here." She said with a smile.

"Only if you promise to rest after we've eaten."

"I promise Hot Stuff." giving him that smile again.

"Good."

After eating breakfast the both settled on the couch to watch some movies.

"What do you wanna see, baby girl?"

"You choose hot stuff."

He went through her pile of DVD's. Picking one out not saying which one he'd chosen. Putting it in the DVD player before taking the remote and going to sit on the couch next to her.

"What did you choose?"

"You'll see." He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Garcia looked at him before putting her head on his shoulder to watch the movie. Derek puts his arm around her and then hits the play button. He had chosen _The Bodyguard _a movie they both loved. She looked at him giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her surprised about her gesture. She just smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"What for baby girl?"

"For everything, for taking care of me, for being my friend, for being you. You gave up time for me, you could've gone dancing. But you stayed, thank you."

"Baby girl, there is no place else I'd rather be, than here. You needed me and that's all I care about. I love you, I told you that."

"I love you too."

"I don't think you understand, I am in love with you, goddess."

To show her what he meant he kissed her. Putting every emotion into it, showing how much he really loved her. She was taking by surprise; it took her a moment to realize what was happening. But once it had sunk through, she kissed him back. After a few minutes they had to come up for air. He rested his head against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"I think I do Hot stuff." She smiled.

They continued kissing and cuddling, not going any further until Garcia's wound would be fully healed.

**3 months later.**

They hadn't told the team that they were an item. Because they know that relationships intern are frowned upon, definitely from above. They kept flirting as usual, which didn't draw any attention. The team just entered the building after a rough case. Derek puts his bag on his desk and immediately goes to Penelope.

"Hey, Baby girl." He smiled at her.

"Hey, Hot Stuff." She smiled back, happy to see him back.

"Ready to go home?"

"Oh yeah, your place or mine?"

"Mine, it shorter." Derek answered. He missed her so much the last two weeks.

"Give me 5 minutes. And I'll be all yours." She said.

"I'll be in the car."

He left and took his bag from his desk and went to the elevator, but was stopped by JJ.

"Hey Morgan, you joining us for drinks."

"No, I'll pass this time." And stepped into the elevator.

"Ok that was weird." JJ said to Emily.

"Since when does Morgan say no to going for a drink?" Emily said.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hotch asked, Rossi and Reid joining them.

"You guys ok?" Reid asked.

"Morgan just said no."

"What? You're kidding right?" Rossi said.

"No, he said he'll pass this time." JJ said, still a bit in shock.

"Oh, hey there's Garcia." Emily said.

"Hey Garcia, you know what's wrong with Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Why?" she said surprised.

"He won't have a drink with us this time."

"He didn't say anything to me, I'm sure he's fine."

"You coming with us for a drink?" JJ asked.

"No, I have a date." She answered and left before anyone could ask further questions.

"Ok. So Morgan says no to going for drinks and Garcia has a date she hasn't told us about."

"Maybe, she hasn't told us because of what happened with Battle, and she doesn't want us on her back." Emily suggested.

"Point taken. But that still doesn't give us an explanation for Morgan." JJ said.

"No, I haven't got an explanation there."

Derek was waiting for her by his SUV. When he was he smiled, he knew she didn't use Esther to get here, so he could take her home. She smiles at him as he opened the passenger door for her. Once she was safely inside he ran to the other side. He drove to his house at a record time. They settled on the couch in front of a movie.

"You think they'll ever figure it out?" Garcia asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be the best profilers, so they should be able to."

"Well, the movie's done so how about we move over to somewhere more comfy, like the bedroom."

"Baby girl as much as I want to, I don't want to push you."

"Honey, we've been together for the past three months. You don't push me, but if you don't do something now. I might just cuff you to the bed." She answered with a wicked smile.

He groaned and followed her to his bedroom.

The End

3


End file.
